


I'm Not?

by ManyFox



Series: Hetalia Human AU Fluff [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 13:55:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19870729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ManyFox/pseuds/ManyFox
Summary: As far as you're aware, your pretty Norwegian friend Lukas is just not really into you.But you're pretty oblivious.(3 identical chapters so you can choose the one that matches your pronouns)





	1. She/Her

**Author's Note:**

> Just as a lil disclaimer: I'm American and I go to community college. This is based off of those sort of experiences. Idk if that affects anything, but if anything seems off to you, that's why. Reader is like 20/21 or so, but can be whatever you want. Also. I kind of wrote the reader. Exactly the way I talk lol. Sorry,
> 
> If you like it, I run a blog @ readertalia.tumblr.com and I take requests! :)

One thing that was nice about college was the fact that sometimes, there’d be a fair amount of time between classes—not enough to warrant going home, but enough to relax and hang out with friends in between. Especially nice was the weather. It was slightly cloudy, but only enough so that the sun wasn’t blindingly bright, beaming with unbearable heat. There was a light breeze too, and it wasn’t terribly warm, you noted as you waited for your friends. You were settled in the area you usually sat in; it had enough seats for six people which was important given your new friends, but it was also in a lowered area, secluded by a few steps and shaded by the bridge that ran right next to it. It had a cozy feel to it and felt separated from the surrounding areas—perhaps that’s why they liked it. In any case…

‘2:13 PM’ read the clock on your phone. They were definitely late…

Sighing in slight annoyance, you decided to take out your spiral and write something while you waited for them. It wasn’t likely that you’d actually decide on anything to write before they arrived, but it gave you something to think about, at least.

Ten minutes later, they finally arrived, Arthur taking a seat to your left and François directly in front.

“Sorry, François was being a little bitch,” Arthur offered, sending a pointed glance at the man next to him. François reacted with theatrics, a hand placed over his chest in offense.

“Mon chou, you wound me! And besides, if you do not like it, then why do you not say so?”

“…Shut up, frog.”

François snickered a bit and you merely asked what had happened.

“Well, my phone died and there aren’t any outlets here, so I had to stay behind for a bit,” Arthur sighed. At this, François seemed to realize that he had left something behind and patted himself and his bag furiously.

“Eh…you wouldn’t happen to remember where I left _my_ phone, would you?”

Arthur paused for a moment in thought before making an annoyed face.

“I think you left it in the student services hall…”

Arthur sighed and began to stand up, but François shook his head, holding a hand in front of him to stop him.

“Don’t worry about it, mon cher, stay with [Name].” Arthur almost did a spit take at the use of the pet name. Turning towards you, François added, “I’ll be right back.”

You waited until he was out of earshot and then smirked at Arthur.

“Y’all were just fuckin’ weren’t you?”

Arthur sputtered a bit, eyes bulging out and probably choking on air. He took a moment—his face was turning red at the question.

“No! I was really charging my phone! I just got distracted because François is obscenely gay and can’t go five minutes without making a pass at me, the tart.”

“Pffft,” you responded, “well, whether that’s true or not, congrats on making it official, I guess? I’m not really sure if I’m supposed to acknowledge it or not here, you’re so moody about it.” You paused to laugh at his expense, earning an unamused side glance. “Now if only _I_ could find a boyfriend.”

Arthur cocked his head to the side in a mixture of surprise and confusion.

“Haven’t you, love?”

You froze, knitting your eyebrows together, and glanced to the side as if looking for a hidden camera. “No…? What are you talking about?”

“That blond fellow with the hair pin that you’re always with. Lukas, I think it was?”

“Lukas and I aren’t dating, though…?”

Arthur wasn’t entirely sure how you could say it with such certainty; he had seen the way you behaved around each other and if you weren’t a couple, he wasn’t sure what was. Accordingly, he could only stare in bewilderment, attempting to collect his thoughts. After a moment, he opened his mouth to speak, but by then François had returned.

“François, would you like to hear this absolute codswallop [Name] just told me?” Arthur demanded, casually jerking his thumb in your direction.

“What did she say?”

“ _She_ said that she and Lukas aren’t dating. Can you believe it!” he was laughing heartily now, obviously taken with the apparent nonsense of the situation. No one, however, was more skilled at removing a sneer from Arthur’s face instantly than François.

“Well of course they’re not! Have you seen them? I don’t think you could be less romantic than they are towards one another, unless of course, you’re _you_.”

“You twat, _what_ are you talking about?”

“There is just no passion! There is no lust! They are just friends, leave the poor girl alone.”

“You do know you can date someone without shagging them on sight, don’t you!?”

François winced at this. “What do you mean? You people are so strange, why would you date someone and not sleep with them? Why would you not simply be friends?”

You and Arthur gave him blank stares, unable to fathom the absurdity of the question. You spoke next.

“We don’t have time to unpack all that.”

At that moment, a twinkling chime went off from your phone.

‘2:35 PM’ shone in white letters on the dark background. With a muttered, “Shit…” you stuffed it back in your pocket and gathered your things to head in the direction of your next class.

“Well, folks it’s been nice knowing ya, but it’s 2:35 so I’m ‘boutta head out…” you said, pressing two fingers together in an anime-esque salute. The two waved their goodbyes to you as you made your way out.

* * *

You stared at the cursor on your laptop screen, the thin black line blinking as if to taunt you. You were supposed to be writing an essay that was due next time class met, but you couldn’t focus no matter how hard you tried. You tried closing your browser, setting your phone out of your reach, and turning off your music—despite the fact that music usually helped you focus—but to no avail. Sitting still for a moment, willing yourself to do absolutely nothing and take a breather for just a second, you realized that something was on your mind.

_Would you like to hear this absolute codswallop [Name] just told me?_ _She said that she and Lukas aren’t dating. Can you believe it!_

The remark kept surfacing in your mind. At the time, you’d rolled your eyes at it. It was kind of ridiculous to assume you were with Lukas, wasn’t it? But the more you thought about it…

If it was really that ridiculous, he wouldn’t have been so disbelieving, would he? There had to be something to it… Maybe there was actually something there. Permissively, your mind wandered to him. You had admittedly grown very fond of him. You weren’t going to pretend under any circumstance that you didn’t have feelings for him, but it seemed sort of strange to you.

You had met him through Emil, with whom you had initially had a few classes with. That was a couple of semesters ago, and by now you’d been acquainted with Mathias and Lukas, who Emil lived with, and the rest of their close-knit little group including Timo and Berwald. Emil seemed comfortable with you early on, which is likely why he introduced you to Mathias, who immediately took a shine to you. From then on, you had been considered an honorary member of their group.

Lukas in particular had caught your eye. You couldn’t really put your finger on it, but there was something about him that made you nervous—in a good way—every time you saw him. At first, you had thought of him as a very quiet man devoid of any real sign of emotion, but you had come to realize that he was actually fairly expressive; you just had to pay attention to his little quirks and nuances. And of course, being so taken with him, you did. Suddenly, you realized that he was actually very funny, not to mention a bit of a worrier and a mom. After realizing how sweet he actually was inside, you knew there was no going back from this one. Still, you hadn’t said anything about it. It seemed weird and sort of taboo, like you were betraying Emil or something, if you were to date his brother.

“Hei.”

Startled, you jumped a bit in your seat and turned to find the man in question beside you. He was settled at the table with a cup of coffee in hand, and an expectant look on his face as though he had been waiting for you to acknowledge him. _How long had he been sitting there while you spaced out?_

“Oh, hey Lukas,” you replied, attempting to sound as casual and not-disoriented as possible. He didn’t seem to notice, but then he had a habit of being pretty spacey as well. Not wanting to get stuck with having to figure out a lie regarding what you were thinking about, you tried to quickly choose a subject before he could speak.

“That smells really good,” you commented, eyeing his coffee.

“Do you want to taste?” he held his mug out towards you to take. You tried not to let your surprise show on your face; he never really struck you as the type to casually share drinks with people. Maybe you had assumed wrong, but it didn’t stop you from asking a million questions in a hair of a second. You had kept a straight face up to now, so surely you could continue seeming casual.

“Nah, I’m good.”

Slightly thrown off by literally absolutely nothing, you forgot that you had been trying to prevent him from asking a particular question. A pause. Now, you realized you hadn’t thought of a lie, and before you had time to remember to think of one—

“What were you thinkin’ about?”

Oh boy. Telling him about the conversation from earlier wouldn’t necessarily out your feelings about him, but you’d have to be really careful about how you said it. Surely it wouldn’t hurt to tell him, would it? It wasn’t like it had any actual implications behind it.

“Well, I was talking to Arthur and François today, right? It was pretty funny actually; can you believe Arthur thinks that you’re my boyfriend?” you laughed it off, trying to play it off like it was a genuinely funny comment and not something that had been eating at you with yearning for it to be true. Lukas did a funny little thing in response though.

With a subtle quirk of an eyebrow, he studied your expression for some sign that you were joking. He didn’t respond immediately, and every fraction of a second that passed made your regret in bringing it up soar. That was a weird thing to say, wasn’t it? You should’ve brought up something else. Now he was going to realize why you acted so weird around him and see you differently and—

“I’m not?”

You weren’t really sure how to react to this. Was he joking? It didn’t seem like the type of thing he would joke about. You started to wonder if you could really decipher him as well as you thought you could.

“…You are?”

“I thought so.”

“Then…” you started, suddenly feeling incredibly conscious of your surroundings, and pointedly looking anywhere but him to prevent the heat in your face from growing hotter. “Then never mind, you are.” Lukas noticed your bashful demeanor and smirked behind his mug.

“You’re cute.”


	2. He/Him

One thing that was nice about college was the fact that sometimes, there’d be a fair amount of time between classes—not enough to warrant going home, but enough to relax and hang out with friends in between. Especially nice was the weather. It was slightly cloudy, but only enough so that the sun wasn’t blindingly bright, beaming with unbearable heat. There was a light breeze too, and it wasn’t terribly warm, you noted as you waited for your friends. You were settled in the area you usually sat in; it had enough seats for six people which was important given your new friends, but it was also in a lowered area, secluded by a few steps and shaded by the bridge that ran right next to it. It had a cozy feel to it and felt separated from the surrounding areas—perhaps that’s why they liked it. In any case…

‘2:13 PM’ read the clock on your phone. They were definitely late…

Sighing in slight annoyance, you decided to take out your spiral and write something while you waited for them. It wasn’t likely that you’d actually decide on anything to write before they arrived, but it gave you something to think about, at least.

Ten minutes later, they finally arrived, Arthur taking a seat to your left and François directly in front.

“Sorry, François was being a little bitch,” Arthur offered, sending a pointed glance at the man next to him. François reacted with theatrics, a hand placed over his chest in offense.

“Mon chou, you wound me! And besides, if you do not like it, then why do you not say so?”

“…Shut up, frog.”

François snickered a bit and you merely asked what had happened.

“Well, my phone died and there aren’t any outlets here, so I had to stay behind for a bit,” Arthur sighed. At this, François seemed to realize that he had left something behind and patted himself and his bag furiously.

“Eh…you wouldn’t happen to remember where I left _my_ phone, would you?”

Arthur paused for a moment in thought before making an annoyed face.

“I think you left it in the student services hall…”

Arthur sighed and began to stand up, but François shook his head, holding a hand in front of him to stop him.

“Don’t worry about it, mon cher, stay with [Name].” Arthur almost did a spit take at the use of the pet name. Turning towards you, François added, “I’ll be right back.”

You waited until he was out of earshot and then smirked at Arthur.

“Y’all were just fuckin’ weren’t you?”

Arthur sputtered a bit, eyes bulging out and probably choking on air. He took a moment—his face was turning red at the question.

“No! I was really charging my phone! I just got distracted because François is obscenely gay and can’t go five minutes without making a pass at me, the tart.”

“Pffft,” you responded, “well, whether that’s true or not, congrats on making it official, I guess? I’m not really sure if I’m supposed to acknowledge it or not here, you’re so moody about it.” You paused to laugh at his expense, earning an unamused side glance. “Now if only _I_ could find a boyfriend.”

Arthur cocked his head to the side in a mixture of surprise and confusion.

“Haven’t you, love?”

You froze, knitting your eyebrows together, and glanced to the side as if looking for a hidden camera. “No…? What are you talking about?”

“That blond fellow with the hair pin that you’re always with. Lukas, I think it was?”

“Lukas and I aren’t dating, though…?”

Arthur wasn’t entirely sure how you could say it with such certainty; he had seen the way you behaved around each other and if you weren’t a couple, he wasn’t sure what was. Accordingly, he could only stare in bewilderment, attempting to collect his thoughts. After a moment, he opened his mouth to speak, but by then François had returned.

“François, would you like to hear this absolute codswallop [Name] just told me?” Arthur demanded, casually jerking his thumb in your direction.

“What did he say?”

“ _He_ said that he and Lukas aren’t dating. Can you believe it!” he was laughing heartily now, obviously taken with the apparent nonsense of the situation. No one, however, was more skilled at removing a sneer from Arthur’s face instantly than François.

“Well of course they’re not! Have you seen them? I don’t think you could be less romantic than they are towards one another, unless of course, you’re _you_.”

“You twat, _what_ are you talking about?”

“There is just no passion! There is no lust! They are just friends, leave the poor man alone.”

“You do know you can date someone without shagging them on sight, don’t you!?”

François winced at this. “What do you mean? You people are so strange, why would you date someone and not sleep with them? Why would you not simply be friends?”

You and Arthur gave him blank stares, unable to fathom the absurdity of the question. You spoke next.

“We don’t have time to unpack all that.”

At that moment, a twinkling chime went off from your phone.

‘2:35 PM’ shone in white letters on the dark background. With a muttered, “Shit…” you stuffed it back in your pocket and gathered your things to head in the direction of your next class.

“Well, folks it’s been nice knowing ya, but it’s 2:35 so I’m ‘boutta head out…” you said, pressing two fingers together in an anime-esque salute. The two waved their goodbyes to you as you made your way out.

* * *

You stared at the cursor on your laptop screen, the thin black line blinking as if to taunt you. You were supposed to be writing an essay that was due next time class met, but you couldn’t focus no matter how hard you tried. You tried closing your browser, setting your phone out of your reach, and turning off your music—despite the fact that music usually helped you focus—but to no avail. Sitting still for a moment, willing yourself to do absolutely nothing and take a breather for just a second, you realized that something was on your mind.

_Would you like to hear this absolute codswallop [Name] just told me?_ _He said that he and Lukas aren’t dating. Can you believe it!_

The remark kept surfacing in your mind. At the time, you’d rolled your eyes at it. It was kind of ridiculous to assume you were with Lukas, wasn’t it? But the more you thought about it…

If it was really that ridiculous, he wouldn’t have been so disbelieving, would he? There had to be something to it… Maybe there was actually something there. Permissively, your mind wandered to him. You had admittedly grown very fond of him. You weren’t going to pretend under any circumstance that you didn’t have feelings for him, but it seemed sort of strange to you.

You had met him through Emil, with whom you had initially had a few classes with. That was a couple of semesters ago, and by now you’d been acquainted with Mathias and Lukas, who Emil lived with, and the rest of their close-knit little group including Timo and Berwald. Emil seemed comfortable with you early on, which is likely why he introduced you to Mathias, who immediately took a shine to you. From then on, you had been considered an honorary member of their group.

Lukas in particular had caught your eye. You couldn’t really put your finger on it, but there was something about him that made you nervous—in a good way—every time you saw him. At first, you had thought of him as a very quiet man devoid of any real sign of emotion, but you had come to realize that he was actually fairly expressive; you just had to pay attention to his little quirks and nuances. And of course, being so taken with him, you did. Suddenly, you realized that he was actually very funny, not to mention a bit of a worrier and a mom. After realizing how sweet he actually was inside, you knew there was no going back from this one. Still, you hadn’t said anything about it. It seemed weird and sort of taboo, like you were betraying Emil or something, if you were to date his brother.

“Hei.”

Startled, you jumped a bit in your seat and turned to find the man in question beside you. He was settled at the table with a cup of coffee in hand, and an expectant look on his face as though he had been waiting for you to acknowledge him. _How long had he been sitting there while you spaced out?_

“Oh, hey Lukas,” you replied, attempting to sound as casual and not-disoriented as possible. He didn’t seem to notice, but then he had a habit of being pretty spacey as well. Not wanting to get stuck with having to figure out a lie regarding what you were thinking about, you tried to quickly choose a subject before he could speak.

“That smells really good,” you commented, eyeing his coffee.

“Do you want to taste?” he held his mug out towards you to take. You tried not to let your surprise show on your face; he never really struck you as the type to casually share drinks with people. Maybe you had assumed wrong, but it didn’t stop you from asking a million questions in a hair of a second. You had kept a straight face up to now, so surely you could continue seeming casual.

“Nah, I’m good.”

Slightly thrown off by literally absolutely nothing, you forgot that you had been trying to prevent him from asking a particular question. A pause. Now, you realized you hadn’t thought of a lie, and before you had time to remember to think of one—

“What were you thinkin’ about?”

Oh boy. Telling him about the conversation from earlier wouldn’t necessarily out your feelings about him, but you’d have to be really careful about how you said it. Surely it wouldn’t hurt to tell him, would it? It wasn’t like it had any actual implications behind it.

“Well, I was talking to Arthur and François today, right? It was pretty funny actually; can you believe Arthur thinks that you’re my boyfriend?” you laughed it off, trying to play it off like it was a genuinely funny comment and not something that had been eating at you with yearning for it to be true. Lukas did a funny little thing in response though.

With a subtle quirk of an eyebrow, he studied your expression for some sign that you were joking. He didn’t respond immediately, and every fraction of a second that passed made your regret in bringing it up soar. That was a weird thing to say, wasn’t it? You should’ve brought up something else. Now he was going to realize why you acted so weird around him and see you differently and—

“I’m not?”

You weren’t really sure how to react to this. Was he joking? It didn’t seem like the type of thing he would joke about. You started to wonder if you could really decipher him as well as you thought you could.

“…You are?”

“I thought so.”

“Then…” you started, suddenly feeling incredibly conscious of your surroundings, and pointedly looking anywhere but him to prevent the heat in your face from growing hotter. “Then never mind, you are.” Lukas noticed your bashful demeanor and smirked behind his mug.

“You’re cute.”


	3. They/Them

One thing that was nice about college was the fact that sometimes, there’d be a fair amount of time between classes—not enough to warrant going home, but enough to relax and hang out with friends in between. Especially nice was the weather. It was slightly cloudy, but only enough so that the sun wasn’t blindingly bright, beaming with unbearable heat. There was a light breeze too, and it wasn’t terribly warm, you noted as you waited for your friends. You were settled in the area you usually sat in; it had enough seats for six people which was important given your new friends, but it was also in a lowered area, secluded by a few steps and shaded by the bridge that ran right next to it. It had a cozy feel to it and felt separated from the surrounding areas—perhaps that’s why they liked it. In any case…

‘2:13 PM’ read the clock on your phone. They were definitely late…

Sighing in slight annoyance, you decided to take out your spiral and write something while you waited for them. It wasn’t likely that you’d actually decide on anything to write before they arrived, but it gave you something to think about, at least.

Ten minutes later, they finally arrived, Arthur taking a seat to your left and François directly in front.

“Sorry, François was being a little bitch,” Arthur offered, sending a pointed glance at the man next to him. François reacted with theatrics, a hand placed over his chest in offense.

“Mon chou, you wound me! And besides, if you do not like it, then why do you not say so?”

“…Shut up, frog.”

François snickered a bit and you merely asked what had happened.

“Well, my phone died and there aren’t any outlets here, so I had to stay behind for a bit,” Arthur sighed. At this, François seemed to realize that he had left something behind and patted himself and his bag furiously.

“Eh…you wouldn’t happen to remember where I left _my_ phone, would you?”

Arthur paused for a moment in thought before making an annoyed face.

“I think you left it in the student services hall…”

Arthur sighed and began to stand up, but François shook his head, holding a hand in front of him to stop him.

“Don’t worry about it, mon cher, stay with [Name].” Arthur almost did a spit take at the use of the pet name. Turning towards you, François added, “I’ll be right back.”

You waited until he was out of earshot and then smirked at Arthur.

“Y’all were just fuckin’ weren’t you?”

Arthur sputtered a bit, eyes bulging out and probably choking on air. He took a moment—his face was turning red at the question.

“No! I was really charging my phone! I just got distracted because François is obscenely gay and can’t go five minutes without making a pass at me, the tart.”

“Pffft,” you responded, “well, whether that’s true or not, congrats on making it official, I guess? I’m not really sure if I’m supposed to acknowledge it or not here, you’re so moody about it.” You paused to laugh at his expense, earning an unamused side glance. “Now if only _I_ could find a boyfriend.”

Arthur cocked his head to the side in a mixture of surprise and confusion.

“Haven’t you, love?”

You froze, knitting your eyebrows together, and glanced to the side as if looking for a hidden camera. “No…? What are you talking about?”

“That blond fellow with the hair pin that you’re always with. Lukas, I think it was?”

“Lukas and I aren’t dating, though…?”

Arthur wasn’t entirely sure how you could say it with such certainty; he had seen the way you behaved around each other and if you weren’t a couple, he wasn’t sure what was. Accordingly, he could only stare in bewilderment, attempting to collect his thoughts. After a moment, he opened his mouth to speak, but by then François had returned.

“François, would you like to hear this absolute codswallop [Name] just told me?” Arthur demanded, casually jerking his thumb in your direction.

“What did they say?”

“ _They_ said that they aren’t dating Lukas. Can you believe it!” he was laughing heartily now, obviously taken with the apparent nonsense of the situation. No one, however, was more skilled at removing a sneer from Arthur’s face instantly than François.

“Well of course they’re not! Have you seen them? I don’t think you could be less romantic than they are towards one another, unless of course, you’re _you_.”

“You twat, _what_ are you talking about?”

“There is just no passion! There is no lust! They are just friends, leave our poor friend alone.”

“You do know you can date someone without shagging them on sight, don’t you!?”

François winced at this. “What do you mean? You people are so strange, why would you date someone and not sleep with them? Why would you not simply be friends?”

You and Arthur gave him blank stares, unable to fathom the absurdity of the question. You spoke next.

“We don’t have time to unpack all that.”

At that moment, a twinkling chime went off from your phone.

‘2:35 PM’ shone in white letters on the dark background. With a muttered, “Shit…” you stuffed it back in your pocket and gathered your things to head in the direction of your next class.

“Well, folks it’s been nice knowing ya, but it’s 2:35 so I’m ‘boutta head out…” you said, pressing two fingers together in an anime-esque salute. The two waved their goodbyes to you as you made your way out.

* * *

You stared at the cursor on your laptop screen, the thin black line blinking as if to taunt you. You were supposed to be writing an essay that was due next time class met, but you couldn’t focus no matter how hard you tried. You tried closing your browser, setting your phone out of your reach, and turning off your music—despite the fact that music usually helped you focus—but to no avail. Sitting still for a moment, willing yourself to do absolutely nothing and take a breather for just a second, you realized that something was on your mind.

_Would you like to hear this absolute codswallop [Name] just told me?_ They _said that they aren’t dating Lukas. Can you believe it!_

The remark kept surfacing in your mind. At the time, you’d rolled your eyes at it. It was kind of ridiculous to assume you were with Lukas, wasn’t it? But the more you thought about it…

If it was really that ridiculous, he wouldn’t have been so disbelieving, would he? There had to be something to it… Maybe there was actually something there. Permissively, your mind wandered to him. You had admittedly grown very fond of him. You weren’t going to pretend under any circumstance that you didn’t have feelings for him, but it seemed sort of strange to you.

You had met him through Emil, with whom you had initially had a few classes with. That was a couple of semesters ago, and by now you’d been acquainted with Mathias and Lukas, who Emil lived with, and the rest of their close-knit little group including Timo and Berwald. Emil seemed comfortable with you early on, which is likely why he introduced you to Mathias, who immediately took a shine to you. From then on, you had been considered an honorary member of their group.

Lukas in particular had caught your eye. You couldn’t really put your finger on it, but there was something about him that made you nervous—in a good way—every time you saw him. At first, you had thought of him as a very quiet man devoid of any real sign of emotion, but you had come to realize that he was actually fairly expressive; you just had to pay attention to his little quirks and nuances. And of course, being so taken with him, you did. Suddenly, you realized that he was actually very funny, not to mention a bit of a worrier and a mom. After realizing how sweet he actually was inside, you knew there was no going back from this one. Still, you hadn’t said anything about it. It seemed weird and sort of taboo, like you were betraying Emil or something, if you were to date his brother.

“Hei.”

Startled, you jumped a bit in your seat and turned to find the man in question beside you. He was settled at the table with a cup of coffee in hand, and an expectant look on his face as though he had been waiting for you to acknowledge him. _How long had he been sitting there while you spaced out?_

“Oh, hey Lukas,” you replied, attempting to sound as casual and not-disoriented as possible. He didn’t seem to notice, but then he had a habit of being pretty spacey as well. Not wanting to get stuck with having to figure out a lie regarding what you were thinking about, you tried to quickly choose a subject before he could speak.

“That smells really good,” you commented, eyeing his coffee.

“Do you want to taste?” he held his mug out towards you to take. You tried not to let your surprise show on your face; he never really struck you as the type to casually share drinks with people. Maybe you had assumed wrong, but it didn’t stop you from asking a million questions in a hair of a second. You had kept a straight face up to now, so surely you could continue seeming casual.

“Nah, I’m good.”

Slightly thrown off by literally absolutely nothing, you forgot that you had been trying to prevent him from asking a particular question. A pause. Now, you realized you hadn’t thought of a lie, and before you had time to remember to think of one—

“What were you thinkin’ about?”

Oh boy. Telling him about the conversation from earlier wouldn’t necessarily out your feelings about him, but you’d have to be really careful about how you said it. Surely it wouldn’t hurt to tell him, would it? It wasn’t like it had any actual implications behind it.

“Well, I was talking to Arthur and François today, right? It was pretty funny actually; can you believe Arthur thinks that you’re my boyfriend?” you laughed it off, trying to play it off like it was a genuinely funny comment and not something that had been eating at you with yearning for it to be true. Lukas did a funny little thing in response though.

With a subtle quirk of an eyebrow, he studied your expression for some sign that you were joking. He didn’t respond immediately, and every fraction of a second that passed made your regret in bringing it up soar. That was a weird thing to say, wasn’t it? You should’ve brought up something else. Now he was going to realize why you acted so weird around him and see you differently and—

“I’m not?”

You weren’t really sure how to react to this. Was he joking? It didn’t seem like the type of thing he would joke about. You started to wonder if you could really decipher him as well as you thought you could.

“…You are?”

“I thought so.”

“Then…” you started, suddenly feeling incredibly conscious of your surroundings, and pointedly looking anywhere but him to prevent the heat in your face from growing hotter. “Then never mind, you are.” Lukas noticed your bashful demeanor and smirked behind his mug.

“You’re cute.”


End file.
